


A Different Story

by MAngel05



Series: Alternate Jak Stories [1]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/M, Fighting, Original Character Death(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAngel05/pseuds/MAngel05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new twist to the Jak and Daxter story, what if Jak had a sister, but one who wasn't sent to Sandover Village with him and Samos? What if she grew up as a normal girl; who one day find herself thrusted back into the cut throat, stab-you-in-the-back world of Haven City? What if this girl had a destiny that not even Onin could've predicted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Birth and Death

**Chapter 1** _: Birth and Death_

* * *

In the beginning there was nothing but a void. No thought, no art, nothing existed. Nothing but darkness; darkness and a voice; a soothing feminine voice that whispered of a life that would be, that could be and should be, of promises, and protection. With one voice came a second; much deeper voice. It too spoke of love, protection, and promises. It was then that the feminine voice gasped and much later screamed…..many screams. It was then that there was a first thought. _Who was screaming?_ Followed quickly by a second thought. _Why was that person screaming?_ Minutes later a blinding light entered the world, followed by a blurry image of a being. It frightened the one seeing it. There were excited voices everywhere and this frightened the little being even more. The one holding it said something. "It's a girl!" it yelled happily and handed it over to a sweaty looking being, who looked to be in pain and gave the little being a weak smile.

"My little one." The being spoke and the little one recognized it as the voice it had heard for a long time. The one who made the promises of love and protection. The voice was sweet and made the little being feel safe as it was place it the arms of the being. "I'm your mother." It said. Now it had something to call this being, this Mother seemed nice and it was just getting comfortable again when Mother spoke again. "Faith, my little Faith." She cooed to the little one. "Your name is Faith Mar." she suddenly gasped.

Faith gave a cry as she was torn from Mother's arms. She didn't want to leave. A strange being now had her. "Calm little one." The deep voice said. It was the same voice it had always heard after Mother's voice. "I'm your father. Calm yourself." He said as she was laid down on something soft and many different faces appeared around her. Some began to poke her, others were wiping her. She gave a cry. Her Father's face having vanished in the sea of faces now around her. She wanted Mother back!

* * *

Turning away from his daughter's form that was now being taken care of by the doctors and nurses; King Damas Mar turned back to his wife who was once again screaming in pain as she pushed their son into this world. Their daughter had been a surprise that had appeared only days ago. They had been prepared for only one child at the palace, a second was a surprise; but a welcome one. Damas and his wife had for years been trying to have a child. After ten years of marriage and no children being born during this time, they had thought she was barren. Then unexpectedly she became pregnant. It had been a joyous occasion. They'd celebrated. They'd been even happier when they'd found out that the child was a male. Then two days ago another surprise had come, the discovery of a girl also being in his wife's womb. It had been too much and Damas, King of Haven City had cried for joy…literally.

Damas held his wife's hand as she gave one final push and slumped to the bed as her body was now spent and could no longer hold her up. A cry filled the air as their son took his first deep breaths. Holding out his arms the doctor handed his son over. Unlike their daughter whose hair was much like their mothers, a deep chocolate color with a hint of blonde; his son's hair was much like his ancestor Mar. Bright green hair, like the forestry of Haven Forest. "Mar, that's your name my son." He spoke like that of a proud father. The boy in his arms cried just as loudly as his sister. He was placed in another bed next to his sisters and like his sister, doctors and nurses rushed over and began checking his vitals and many other things that the King did not understand, but knew were essential in ensuring both children were healthy.

Walking back over to his wife's bedside Damas touched her cheek and kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and looked at him. "You did wonderfully Allyssa."

Allyssa smiled at her husband's words. "Are they okay?" she asked with a pained expression.

Turning his head towards the doctors who had just finished their examination of their son he got a nod from the main doctor in charge who also smiled at the king as he placed a drop of his son's blood in a small device that began to give off a small beep until it gave off a high pitched ping. The doctor's eyes widened at the ping. "What is it?" Damas asked with fear suddenly coming into his voice.

"You son, like yourself Sire, is a channeler." He paused as he tested the little girl's blood as well and got the same ping sound. "That can't be." The doctor muttered to himself, but was clearly heard by Damas.

Channelers were very powerful people, but the metal heads once known by the Precursors as Hora Quan, had all but killed off the channelers in the Elvan people. Metal heads had been around since before the Elves had even existed on Gaia. It was said that the Metal Heads had been created by dark creatures known as the Dark Maker's whose sole purpose was to kill anything that the Precursor had either created or put under their protection. When Gaia had been first discovered by the Precursors it had been devoid of evolution. It had been nothing but a garden world. The precursors had supposedly created the Elvan people in hopes to give Gaia a purpose. As the Elves had evolved the Precursors had pulled away from Gaia and left. So when the Metal Heads had found Gaia, the Elves had, had no one to fight for them. No one but Mar. He had been the last of the Channeler Elves and had pushed the Metal Heads away far enough and for long enough to have Haven City built for those who could not fight the Metal Heads. Unfortunately the Metal Heads had come back just as Haven City was finished and its Shield Walls had been erected just in time. As legend says Mar had gone off and built a weapon in the Wasteland near the Metal Head's nest, but had died before the weapon could be fire. That was 300 years ago. The only Channelers had been of Mar's line and only the males could become Channelers.

Damas walked over to the doctor, who looked up at the King of Haven City. "She's a Channeler."

The King looked over at his little girl with wide eyes. For a moment nobody said anything. Damas looked at his little girl and as he continued to look at her his eyes showed determination. "Nobody is to know about her, uniqueness." He looked at the doctors and nurses present. "If any of you speak of this, you will not be alive for very long." His eyes flicked over to the guards dressed in blue and green armor, these guards were not like the Krimson Guard who nothing more than a police force, these blue armored men were elites. They were the best of best. They did anything and everything that the King needed done without any ifs ands or buts. So with the threat made the doctors and nurses all gave a single nod knowing very well that these guards would kill them with a single command from their king.

* * *

**One year and eight months later...**

A Year and half ago Luther Praxis would never have seen himself where he was today with his sword drawn and his army of Krimson Guards who had their guns pointed at King Damas and Queen Allyssa and the remaining Elites. The takeover was almost complete, however both of the royal children were nowhere to be seen, obviously Damas and Allyssa had, had somebody take the children during the attack on the palace. Luther had been Damas's best friend since childhood. The two of them had never been far from the other. Always pushing the other to be better, but today Luther was going to take everything away from Damas because the King had refused to do what was needed in order to destroy the Metal Heads. Luther and Damas's other generals had brought a plan to Damas to attack the nest. To activate Mar's Gun and destroy the beast and what had the King done? He'd refused the idea because of some soothsayer in the bazaar saying it was his son's destiny to destroy the Metal Head Leader, not Damas's or his armies; just a boy who was nothing more than a toddler.

So now came the truth. Could Luther do what was needed? _Yes_. was his only thought as he ordered the guards to kill the Elites. But things never go as planned. Somehow during the gunfire and battle the Queen had thrown herself at her husband to protect him and had gotten herself shot and killed. A pain filled scream filled the air as the Queen fell from her husband's arms and to the ground dead. Luther watched as she whispered something to her husband before her eyes closed forever. Damas never saw the hit coming as one of the Krimson Guards; Erol Selwitz, hit him with the butt of his rifle on the back of the Kings neck. The once great King Damas of Haven City slumped to the ground unconscious. "Throw him in the deepest part of the Wasteland." He said to the guards behind him. Turning to Erol he spoke. "Commander Erol, it's now your job to find those children and bring them to me alive."

The new Commander of the Krimson Guard smiled evilly. "As you wish General Praxis."

Unknown to either of the men was at that very moment two men with identical tattoos were running in opposite directions with a scarred and crying child in their arms. The one with red haired dreadlocks ran through Haven City, jumping from roof top to roof top, jumping down he made a beeline towards Old Sandover Village, a suburb of Haven City. Once there he came in contact with a woman name Ashlin Praxis, who had tried to warn King Damas of her father's impending attack on the palace; which was the only reason the Prince and Princess Mar were even alive. Taking the child from the now ex-elite she lifted the hood from its head revealing the Princess Faith Mar. "I know somebody in the Village who can protect her. He's an old wise man, his name is Samos Hagai."

"Just protect her Ash." The elite said as he looked around to see if they were being watched. Old Sandover Village was outside of the Shield Wall and it made him nervous.

Nodding Ashlin smiled down at the little toddler Princess. "No problem Torn." She said as she walked into the forestry that surrounded Old Sandover, leaving the Elite soldier by himself for a moment before running off into the nights shadows. One thing on his mind, revenge. Revenge for the fallen, revenge for the King and Queen, revenge for the once great city that had fallen into the hands of a madman and his henchmen and revenge for the young children who would never know their own parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M-Angel: So this is my sneak peak of my re-write of The Untold Story, The Unfinished Story and A Different Beginning, which you can find on fanfction.net. The Faith character is inspired by my best friend. So what does everybody think of this? ^_^
> 
> xoxoangii: Yay for new stories! It's always nice to have a sneak peak of new material. Please remember to R&R! Reviews make us stronger! *unsuccessfully shows off scrawny arms*
> 
> M-Angel: Cookies to everybody who reviews! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Normal Goes Two Ways

**Chapter 2** : _Normal Goes Two Ways_

* * *

Light trickled across the fields of the countryside, down slopes, over hills, through pastures where cows gave soft noises and horses nayed and chicken clucked. A rooster crowed in the distance and in a far away town, near the country, sat a house tucked away from the main street. The sun's morning rays slowly were filtered through curtains, crept across the carpet towards a daybed where a young girl laid sleeping. In one hand was a gaming system controller and laying forgotten for now as she dreamt was another hand held gaming system with a Pokémon flashing at her, as if trying to get her attention; but sleeping seemed more important. It was then that the light of the day came across her face and beamed into her eyes. Groaning with reluctance she turned in her bed, trying to ignore that another day had come and buried her head under her blankets putting herself back into darkness's warm embrace when suddenly a voice sounded in the distance. "FAITH! GET UP!" the voice was so annoying and the girl immediately knew who it was. It was her annoying older brother.

"Argh! GO AWAY!" she yelled back at him, knowing he could hear her even if she did have the door closed and was sleeping in her room upstairs.

Suddenly the door opened. "Come on get up Faith, you're going to be late." This voice was gentler, kinder. It was her mother Judith.

The girl groaned at her mother, who went about getting laundry out of the closet and then leaving the girl the contemplate whether she was going to get out of bed or be late for school. Sighing in resignation she got out of bed, dressed and went down for breakfast. After eating some fruit and toast Faith heard the bus honked, causing a small curse to fly out of her mouth and get a look from her mother because of it. Shrugging her shoulder as if she didn't care what he mother thought she walked out to the driveway and ran to the bus. It was officially going to be a long day.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Jak, didn't old green stuff say to stay away from this place?" said a young squeaky voice. Upon looking at the scene you would've seen two young boys in their teens sneaking around a creepy little island that had bones of long dead animals littering the island. One would think that this alone would've kept any unwelcomed person away, but not these two. The boy who had spoken wore a red and white homemade shirt and khaki pants that were held up with a thin piece of rope. His companion, Jak; looked back at him with mirth in his eyes, as if asking why they should listen to that guy when they could very well take care of themselves. The red shirted boy rolled his piercing blue eyes at his friend and gave a sigh of resignation. His still wet red and yellow hair dripped down of his eyes and he pulled his goggles back up to keep the offending hair from dropping down again. Jak gave a silent laugh at his friend, who had fallen into the water as they had left their village to come across the bay area to the forbidden island of Misty Island.

Turning around and looking at the island from his perspective, Jak couldn't find one good reason to not explore this creeping island. His uncle for years had told him and Daxter that the place was haunted by the dead spirited of evil beings. That in the days of the ancients Misty Island had been a place where people had been offered as sacrifices to the old gods and then to the Precursors who then forbad the sacrifices. It was said that the Precursors hated this practice and if one was to sacrifice another again that Gaia itself would kill the perpetrators. How? No one knew and no one wanted to find out either.

Upon feeling a tap on his shoulder from his friend, the two elves headed deeper into the island, determined to find its secrets and reveal them to anybody who would listen. So as they took their first steps into what they thought would be a grand day's adventure, they unknowingly had started on the path towards their destiny.

* * *

Faith looked at the clock on the wall one more time and like everybody else was waiting for the last day of the school year to end. Having forgotten the fatigue of that morning and now remembering that today was the last day of school; Faith was excited. Especially for this weekend which was the gaming convention in Columbus. She had her tickets, her money that she'd saved from allowances and Christmas; and another plus was that Leigh was coming this year dressed up as Yuna from final fantasy. Faith had yet to tell anybody who she was dressing up as. She was just happy to be going this year.

It was then that the final bell of the school year rang and everybody was out yelling and screaming. Lockers were emptied and young people were running to either the buses or cars to get as far away from the school, lest a teacher snag them for some stupid summer assignment.

Faith ran out, like everybody else and spotted her from Leigh next to her older brother's car. Her older brother was talking to the young high schooler; probably just waiting for Faith and not knowing the Leigh was coming with them. Her brother turned towards her and smiled. "Ready Faith?" he asked hoping that would mean Leigh would be leaving in her own vehicle.

"Yep." She said happily as Leigh got into the vehicle too. She could've laughed at her brother's annoyed look; but didn't; instead struck up a conversation with Leigh about their weekend plans.

Leigh knew Faiths older brother didn't care for her, but didn't really care. Faith was her best friend and they were going to be having fun this weekend damn it and nobody was going to dampen her mood. She was excited to be going to the gaming convention with Faith and would've screamed for joy when she'd been invited. Actually, thinking about it, she may have screamed with happiness when she had been invited. "So do I get to see what you're going as tonight or is it still a big secret?" she asked as soon as they began driving away from the torture zone that adults called a school.

Faith turned her head and smiled at her best friend. Her blue eyes dancing with mischief as she shook her head at her friends words. "No, it's not a secret anymore." She paused as they came to a stop in front of her house. They two walked in through the front door as her brother drove off to his job and went up stairs to her room where she had her outfit hanging up. "I've decided to go as Rikku." She stated as she walked over to the outfit.

"Yes!" Leigh shouted. "I'm Yunie and you're cousin Rikku. Now we need Paine and we'd have the Gullwings!" she suddenly walked over to Faith's outfit to look at it more closely and suddenly pouted. "This is Rikku's outfit for number one not number two, right?" Faith nodded. "Crap." she crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh well. You're still Rikku." She winked at her friend and laughed as they both walked back downstairs to watch some TV and go over the weekend's plans.

* * *

"The sage yaps on about the Precursors who built this place all the time. 'Where did they go? Why did they build this crap?'" he said in a poor imitation of the old sage as he carelessly threw the strange object over his shoulder. It was Jak's quick reflexes that prevented it from clanging noisily to the floor. Much to the older teen's amazement, the glyphs on the objects surface began to glow a soft red as soon as he touched it. He quickly glanced up to see if Daxter had noticed, but the younger boy was still absorbed in his rant."Now, I like Precursor Orbs and Power Cells as much as the next guy, but if you ask me? They must have been real losers…" As he said this, Daxter finally looked over his shoulder and noticed that the Precursor artifact had started to glow. More excited than he'd been since he'd set foot on this precursor forsaken speck of crap, he rushed over to his friend's side to get a better look. "Wow! How did you do that?"

Jak shrugged helplessly, staring down at the Precursor item as if it would suddenly reveal the answers. Before either could say anything else, however, they were startled out of their amazement by an earth-shaking thump. The biggest Lurker Daxter had ever seen had just appeared out of nowhere and landed behind Jak, and he did _not_ look happy to see them. The reddish orange haired teen immediately ran behind Jak as though the larger sixteen year old boy would be able to protect him from the seven foot tall blue-furred monstrosity clothed in the bones of its victims. "Jak, I think we're in trouble!"The Lurker let out an ear-splitting roar and swung its bone club around menacingly before it began to charge.

Jak glanced down at the object in his hands and then back to the Lurker when an idea formed in his mind. Running up to the creature and throwing the artifact at it. The result was something not expected by the young teen. He had thought that the creature would drop the club and grab the artifact, but instead the artifact exploded and killed the Lurker, a gaping hole appeared in its chest cavity and blood splatter everywhere. However the explosion did have another effect too and that was throwing Jak away from the creature and bumping into his red and orange haired friend. Landing on his butt Jak heard a gasp, followed by splash. Turning around he expect to find his best friend emptying his stomach again, but instead found nothing there. His friend had vanished.

Crawling over to the ledge of the dark eco vat he saw that it was bubbling, as always and there was no sign of Daxter. _I killed my best friend!_ he thought as horror crept into his gut and for the first time in years he felt himself close to tears, when suddenly something orange and white streaked past his head and out of the eco vat.

"Yeow! That hurt like hell!" he smiled as he slowly turned, expecting to see his best friend, only to find a small orange yapping rodent. He crawled over to the animal and realized that it sounded just like Daxter; albeit its voice was an octave higher. Looking at the creature with a look of confusement while it was still talking Jak couldn't understand how this could've happened. Elves weren't even close to rodents when it came to the evolutionary story. They and Lurkers had far more evolution traits then-

Daxter realizing that his friend was giving him the _**what-the-heck-happened-to-you**_ kind of look continued to speak. "What?" he wined and decided that Jak suddenly looked a little bit taller than he did a few moments ago and looked down at his hand and gasped before screaming. "Ahhhhhhh!" Jak proceeded to cover his ears as Daxter screamed. "Okay, it's okay." Daxter said mostly trying to calm himself down, only to suddenly look down at his feet…..only to see a tail and tiny rodent like feet. Jumping up and grabbing Jak's blue shirt he once again screamed so loud that it could be heard all over the island.

Once the screaming had ended Jak looked down to see his best friend turned rodent had passed out. He was scared. Jak was scared for himself, but mostly for Daxter. How could this have happened? Suddenly hearing something he saw more Lurkers coming into the area and decided that now was the best time to run and find help. _Samos._ the youth thought. _Samos will certainly know what to do that'll turn Daxter back!_ So with that thought Jak picked Daxter up and ran back to the docks that were set up on the southern face of the island. Once there he started up the fisherman's boat and drove it back to the mainland where their home Sandover Village was and hoping against all hopes that the Green Sage Samos Hagai could reverse what had happened to Daxter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M-Angel: Okay, so I posted this without xoxoangii going through and editing it because I kept getting PM's from readers ff.net for me to hurry up with this chapter. I usually only post a chapter twice a month(if even that) because it takes alot to think up for the next chapter. So, I'd like people to be patient with me. I'm also finishing up my Mass Effect story this last week of August. So once that is completed this story will have 100% of my attention. Okay, with all that said, I do hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Has anybody figured out how Faith got to where she is yet? Hope not. That's going to be one of biggest surprises!


End file.
